lewis_professional_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
LPW Match Rankings
'Sam Lewis vs Harry Lewis - Merchandise On a Pole Match : Slaughter House' The first and only Merchandise on a Pole Match. Contested between two of Gareth's offspring. The early LPW events showcased alot of the family's superstars, and in an effort to break out on their own, SHIT wrestlers Harry & Sam Lewis were given a shot on the big deck. Though this match was utter garbage, with many botches and crappy moves, and outside interference aiding Sam to win, what stands out was the phenonemal entrance of the Judo throwing, Bike riding, Gun shooting, Drum smashing, Army Soldier, Lord Samuel Lewis. Too bad this match was never taped as this wouldve made some highlight reels for sure. 'Tyler White vs Lukye West : Heck in a Cage' An impromptu match set up by the Authority. Straight after Tyler had just competed in a Heck in a Cage Match against Real Gun for the Glendowie Heavyweight Championship, Lukye West arrived on the scene putting away Tyler with a Big Boot and a Rock Bottom with ease. 'Simon Deek vs El Verde - Hardcore Title Shoes Match : Balls, Rakes & Shoes' Ahhh, the Hardcore Title. The most unpredictable, exciting championship of them all, yet the shittest. Of course the match to begin it all had to be between the London Prick and the Green ???. 3 pinfalls in one minute gave us an idea of the potential of the Hardcore division. and why not have some shoes in the mix while you're there. The highlight of this match was actually afterwards when Milly the Dog was keen on eating the Green Masked Man, El Verde. 'Lukye West vs Bart : Emporer of the Yard Tour' ' ' Talk shit, get hit. In the very first Emporer of the Yard Qualifying Match, Bart spent way too much time trying to send his brother Benji a message. As soon as the bell rang the fisherman ate a Rock Bottom and embarassed himself yet again. 'Raven Hawk & Johnny Blobs vs Benji & Bart - Tag Team Title Rakes Match : Balls, Rakes & Shoes' ' ' What an absolute clusterfuck this was. The LPW Tag Team Division has always been somewhat of a black hole in the card, usually presenting the worst match on the PPV, and this was no different. On a fun action packed PPV, the Tag Team Champions, Raven Hawk and the returning Johnny Blobs, defended their titles in a Tornado Style Rakes Match against Benji & Bart. There was too many moving parts for this match to get any structure, there was botches everywhere, such as the delayed ring bell or the distracted referee. And Dylan Marshalls debut on commentary was less than flattering to say the least. 'Raven Hawk & Harry Lewis vs Benji & Bart - Tag Team Title Match : Day of Kings' Speaking of Tag Team Matches, the first ever LPW Tag Team Championship Match at Day of Kings is as underwhelming as matches get. The newly formed team of Raven Hawk & Harry Lewis (who later became Johnny Blobs) took on the canadian fishermen, Benji & Bart. The first ever televised LPW Match had shocking camerawork, and match finished early due to a missed kickout by Bart. This began a long-term storyline between Raven and Johnny, but the match itself was a snoozer. 'Tyler White vs Regan "Real Gun" Lees - Number 1 Contender's Match : Backyard Brawl' There are no pictures of this match, Gareth doesn't even want you to see this. For a few reasons, one there was no crowd or commentary, as this was a dark match before the advertised main event. Secondly, Gareths pet project that he soon hadn't realised, Real Gun, was green as grass here. Reports say he was no selling left and right and constantly hitting power grapples resembling WWE Superstar's finishing moves. And thirdly, Real Gun was pinned clean by Tyler White in this match. I hope I don't lose my job for mentioning this, but this match DID HAPPEN, whether Gareth admits it or not. 'Raven Hawk vs Benji & Bart - Tag Team Title Handicap Match : Heck in a Cage' ' ' Whilst Johnny Blobs was out injured after an assault from Donnie & Dash, Raven Hawk was forced to defend the Tag Team Championships on his own in a 2 on 1 handicap match against Benji & Bart. With a much easier target, Benji and Bart were equalised and found more offence than before, this match was almost like a one on one match as Benji & Bart together, matched up to Raven Hawk. this one was Benji & Bart at their finest hour yet, pulling out some technical grapples, Bart almost breaking Ravens neck with a dodgy fishermans neckbreaker, the match ended with Bart getting sea sick and Raven hitting Benji with the Crow's feet to retain the Titles. A fairly average handicap match, as expected by these competitors. 'El Verde vs Oliver Jacobs : Emporer of the Yard Tour' ' ' The Emporer of the Yard Tour, brought out some....interesting qualifying matches to say the least. In this particular contest the flamboyant green man El Verde contested against the jobber Oliver Jacobs. The quality of this match is not the attraction as we got to see another great exhibition of El Verde's quirky moveset and Oliver's hilarous antics. This match marked a rare sight of Oliver Jacobs kicking out of a move, but nonetheless El Verde came out the winner of this match. God Bless Jacobs the Jobber. 'MorningTee Money McCarthy vs Oliver Jacobs : Balls, Rakes & Shoes' ' ' After missing out on the 2015 Blues Draft, Brendan "MorningTee Money" McCarthy crossed over to professional wrestling signing with the LPW. His remarkable debut came in this match against the well-travelled FCW alumni jobber, Oliver Jacobs. This match was exactly what it needed to be, a showcase of the new talents moveset, and a quick finish to give McCarthy some momentum. And of course a cheeky highlights package at the end. 'Simon Deek vs Dai Thorn : Heck in a Cage' ' ' Theres nothing more refreshing than a double-debut. Deranged Emo Dai Thorn and English Prick Simon Deek were thrown into deep water when they each made their first LPW appearance on PPV at Heck in a Cage. Both show very different styles in the ring, simons attack is quite simple in that hell punch you where it hurts and hell grapple you when necessary. Dai on the other hand is everything you wouldn't expect from a pro wrestler. In this match he depressingly takes a beating and retaliates with violent chokes. Simon felt for the poor bloke, but was possumed into a Cutter, which showed Dai Thorn's more aggressive side. 'Coyote King Wolf vs Iced Animal vs Rampage Ryan - SHIT Championship Triple Threat Match : Slow Track Kickoff' ' ' A picture can tell a thousand words, in this case it was exposure of the SHIT roster..........LPW thought it would be a good idea to add kickoff preshows to their lpw network specials, and showcase the developmental roster with SHIT championship matches. In this triple threat match we got to see the likes of Coyote King Wolf, Rampage Ryan and Iced Animal showing off their..........talent. a very funky and quirky match this was however it was the end of the match that left peoples head scratching as the lights went out and the three wrestlers were left in a bloodbath by The Coven, who were making their mark on the LPW Galaxy for the very first time. 'Lukye West vs El Verde : Emporer of the Yard Tour' ' ' Possibly the most average LPW Match yet. This was the semi-final from the Emporer of the Yard Tour. There isn't much to say about it except Lukye West beat El Verde relatively quickly, allowing him to qualify for the final at WrassleFrenzy. 'Raven Hawk & Johnny Blobs vs El Verde - Tag Team Title Handicap Match : Slow Track' ' ' This one was more of an angle than a match. but what an angle it was. Raven Hawk and Johnny Blobs' chemistry as a tag team had reached an all time high as they were like brothers, and dominating holding the tag team championships for months, they were heading into Slow Track defending against the team of John the Giant and El Verde, when suddenly Benji & Bart would attack John the Giant from behind, leaving El Verde with no partner. It was suspicious but the match continued. Johnny was receiving very positive crowd reactions when being tagged into the match and it looked like he was getting fired up to put El Verde away. When suddely Raven Hawk entered the ring and did what no one expected, and attacked his partner. This was followed by Benji & Bart returning to the match to help assist Raven. A triple powerbomb to Johnny Blobs, followed by Raven throwing down the titles and spitting in Johnnys face signalled the end of the tag team. 'Alex Lewis vs Connor Motor vs Tyler White vs Regan "Real Gun" Lees - LPW Championship Fatal 4 Way Match : Slaughter House' ' ' A royal clusterfuck if there ever was one. The main event of LPW second major event saw the four biggest stars in Gareth's promotion. The LPW Champion Alex "The Future" Lewis defending against Connor Motor, Tyler White and Fellow Maniac Regan "Real Gun" Lees. a power outage meant that this match could not be aired however, from live perspective this match was a non stop brawl. Finishers flying everywhere, bodies flying off fences and going all over the place. An absolute mess this was with plenty of botches and misscues. The finish saw Alex Lewis blindsiding Connor Motor to retain his championship in what would be the final dark ppv match before LPW got off the ground. This match may have not been the greatest of all time, but this will be looked at in history as these 4 men being the genesis of the LPW. 'Regan "Real Gun" Lees vs Sean O'Grady - Non Title Open Challenge : Last Man's Episodes' ' ' Last Man's Episodes took place a week after Heck in a Cage therefor Real Gun did not feel he had to defend his championship because he said "I can defend it any time i like within 30 days". Per this rule, Real Gun decided to have a non title open challenge match at the PPV, and the newly debuting Sean O'Grady stepped up to the plate. This was a rough stiff brawl, with the two big men trading big grapples. At one point Real Gun even used divine powers to multiply his massive feet to perform a "Supernatural Kick" to Sean O'Grady. The planned finish was for O'Grady to upset Real Gun making him look strong in his debut, but Real Gun broke kayfabe and low blowed Sean for a DQ finish. This match would only plant the seeds for a much bigger rivalry to come in the future...